the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Devlin
}} Melissa Eliza Devlin is one of the main characters in . She is an 18-year-old Nephilim girl with light wavy brown hair that comes to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes. Her twin brother is Steven Devlin. __TOC__ Background Along with her brother, Steven, Melissa was born to Stanley Devlin and the angel Jenna. Realizing that while her son was completely human, her daughter taking after her was part angel, Jenna begged Stanley to marry a human woman and keep Melissa's abilities a secret for her entire childhood in order to protect her and her brother. Melissa met Atticus and the others after some major injuries resulted in her seeking refuge in a barn. Personality Melissa Devlin is the most passionate of the protagonists, while not always thinking logically, she would rush into unknown dangers to rescue a friend. Sometimes she reverts into a scared girl but when the moment calls for it she puts her fears and personal feelings aside to do what needs to be done. She refuses to leave a friend in harms way no matter the cost, which often leads to bad consequences. Earlier in the first season, she was the most quiet protagonist that often needed comfort, as time went by and she regained more memories, she turned into a confident but sometimes playful young woman the others tend to look up to from time to time. Her bond with her brother Steven, not only showed her warm, caring side, but also that she had a rebellious personality. Role in series Season One ;"The Mysterious Light" In the first episode, Melissa is unsure of her background, as she has no memory of what happened before she woke up in the barn with three strangers: Savannah, Chris, and Atticus. ;"Getting Screwed" Melissa abandons Atticus and Marshall, when running from a demon. She is shown later regretting her choice, but believes they are dead, so she continues to go to Silivia, in search of Savannah and answers. ;"The City of Silver Lights" After entering Silivia, Melissa runs into a stranger named Richard Smith who helps her to his lab where she is reunited with her brother Steven Devlin and regains a memory about her past. ;"Divided We Fall" Melissa meets Steven, who she discovers is her brother, he comforts her as she express guilt and sorrow as she tells the story about what happened since she woke up in the barn. ;"Hide and Seek" Melissa is exploring the lab with her brother who is concerned for her health, so he insists on a examination, when the examination begins it is interrupted by Beth, with news that Alchemilia Corporation was raiding the city. ;"Exit Music" This episode portrays a startled Melissa who then demands to leave the lab to search for Chris Wellington After hearing that Alchem Corp. was searching for him, Steven tries to stop her resulting in an argument between the two and Melissa running into the streets. ;"Reunion" Reunion starts with a touching scene between Melissa and Atticus. Where Atticus is waking up in a hospital room with Melissa next to him, she is very relived to be reunited with her friends as she tells her story of what happened since she entered Silivia and how she ended up at the hospital with him. ;"In Somnis Veritas" Melissa and the others are trapped inside a confusing dream world. At one point Melissa's path changes showing her a scene from her past, making her discover a part of herself she had forgotten about. She had been a soldier in Silivian Militia. ;"Carpe Diem" Melissa is first seen awakening from The Contraption, and meets John Fontaine, who tells her about Savannah's whereabouts. Melissa is extremely shaken when she hears about the news of Savannah's death, and in shock. Her anger builds up due to events with Savannah. ;"Risky Decisions" Fontaine offers the idea of the group helping him with his operation, which Melissa at first is weary of. However, her opinion changes later in the episode when she recalls events throughout the series that caused her to be angered by Alchemilia Corporation. She formally decides at the end of the episode to join Fontaine in Primo Victoria. ;"Primo Victoria" Primo Victoria is set 3 months after the events of the previous episode, and in that time Melissa had been training for Operation: Primo Victoria. She had now lived with Chris, Samuel, and Steven in the Laboratory of the Unexplainable. She had grown closer to her brother and tensions grew between her and Atticus Anoethite. Melissa, Steven, and Chris are called by Fontaine to the Laboratory of the Mind, while Fontaine explains the plan for the operation. Trivia *Her mother made her middle name Eliza after her father's mother. *"Melissa" means "bee" in Greek. This is the name of a nymph that cared for Zeus after he was left by Rhea in Greek mythology. Melissa has been used since the 18th century. *"Devlin" is an Irish surname, meaning "unlucky" or "unfortunate". Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists